SpiderMan
by RockwellStories
Summary: Disclaimer: Spider-Man is not my original creation. Only the story is. It's been a year sense Peter Parker has become Spider-Man, and his life is great. But soon, he will learn that everyone he love's will pay.
1. Prologue Pt1: The Bite

**Prologue Re-Imagining Origin Part 1: The Bite**

_Your father had a philosophy that he held to pretty strongly. And it's one that served him very, very well. He believed that if there were things in this world that you had to offer, things that you did well, better than anyone else. Things that you could do that helped people or made people feel better about themselves. Well he believed that it wasn't just a good idea to do those things. He believed it was your responsibility to do those things. Don't try to be something else. Don't try to be less. Great things are going to happen to you and your life, Peter. Great things, and with that will come great responsibility._

That was the last thing my Uncle Ben said to me. Ever sense his death. And I yelled at him. Those words haunted my dreams for the next few days. I could have saved him, but I didn't. Let me start back to the beginning.

A year ago I was just your average nerd. I couldn't defend myself, I couldn't talk to girls, and I  
was the number one punching bag in school. The only upside of my life was my best friend Eddie Brock, my girlfriend Gwen Stacy, and my Aunt May and Uncle Ben.  
They raised me like I was their own son. You see, my parent's left me with them when I was young. They told Aunt May and Uncle Ben they would be back but they didn't. They died days later in a plane crash. I was an orphan.

From what they told me, I reminded them a lot of my dad. I had his smarts and his looks. I was the one of the smartest kids in school as well as Gwen. We were both wiz's at science. Eddie loved to work on science as well. He wasn't the smartest but he could get the job done. He and I have been friend's sense we were young.

Before my Uncle Ben died I went to a school science fair with Gwen and Eddie. It was amazing! We witnessed some of the greatest idea's ever and some not so great. Specifically Flash Thompson's baking soda volcano. I smiled walking past him. It brought joy to me when Flash failed at things. Do you blame me? He was the typical jock that would beat up on the typical nerd, that nerd being me.

One invention though that I will never forget, was an invention that could control radioactive waves. It was astonishing to see it in action. No one in the school could have built the device. It was actually a presentation by a scientist named Dr. Connor. From what he said during his speech was that he worked at Oscorp. He held the presentation in another room.

Little did everyone know though, a small spider was caught in the middle of the rays as Dr. Connor's turned it on. It was so small I couldn't even feel it crawl onto my right hand and up my arm. After the presentation, Gwen, Eddie, and I walked back to class.

It was biology. I sat in front of Flash Thompson and next to Gwen. Eddie sat all the way up front. I would love to switch places with him instead of being flicked in the head the whole class period by Flash.

That's when it happened. I felt a sudden sting in the back of my neck lick someone stabbed me with a jagged pencil. I could feel all my nerves stiffing up, my muscles spazzing. At first thought I thought it was Flash. I was wrong.

Everything after the sting was a blur to me. I woke up an hour later in the hospital with tubes in my arms and a small beeping sound that was annoying every second. I was in the hospital. Aunt May was with me while Uncle Ben was working. She came up to me and hugged me that I had finally woken up. She told me I passed out during school and Eddie had token me to the hospital. It was still during school hours so Eddie and Gwen weren't here.

The doctor's tried to take my blood few moments later. Too their surprise, they couldn't get the needle inside. Like my skin was impenetrable. After attempting time, and time again they finally got a sample of my blood.

They said I was perfectly fine but that I should rest a little before I went home.

When I got home I talked to Gwen. She had told me that Flash was to blame for me passing out and he got detention for doing so. I couldn't help but smile at the news. At the time I believed it was him, but later that night I couldn't sleep.

I don't know what it was. Could it be the sheer fear of today's event's or just bad dreams? I had no clue. I felt as if my body was physically changing. As if I was hitting puberty for the first time. No one forgets their first time hitting puberty. So of course I hit it.

I looked up at the ceiling and suddenly felt the urge to do something crazy, unremarkable. It wasn't the pure thought of doing it, but my body told me to. I placed my hand on the wall of my room, dodging the poster of Einstein hanging on it. I place my other hand on the wall as well, and slowly started to climb my way up to the ceiling. I, Peter Parker, was hanging off the ceiling. And all I could do was smile.


	2. Prologue Pt2: The Transformation

**Prologue Re-Imagining Origin Part 2: The Transformation**

The next day I kept it cool. When I woke up this morning my eyesight was perfect for some reason. I had no reason to wear my glasses anymore. I couldn't tell Eddie or Gwen about what happened last night though. They would think I was crazy to say such things.

I spent the rest of the day living it normal as usual. Went to class, ate lunch, and went to Gym. Never liked going to gym. Was fit in any way and Flash always pushed me around and bounced basketballs in my head. Today though was different in Gym surprisingly. I dunked the basketball eight times and dodged every single jock in the class. I felt new and improved, like the six million dollar man.

After gym the jocks and rest of the students would go into the locker room and change. As I started to change my clothes, I noticed something new. My body, it was fit. Not steroid fit but…fit. I looked strong. I almost didn't recognize myself. I changed into my clothes quickly and closed the locker door. Before I knew it, Flash confronted me. He pushed me into the locker door and threatened me for giving him detention yesterday after the incident. I grabbed his hands and put him where I was, pinned to the locker.

I stared at him in shock at what had just happened. I quickly let him go and ran outside. I was scared really. Where did that come from? I mean sure, crawling on walls was pretty cool at first but my body changed overnight. I'm faster and stronger too. Next thing I know I'll suddenly get the power to slow down time, which I was partly right.

Scared at the utter though of the sheer strength I had suddenly, I ran off school campus and out of nowhere my head began to buzz alarmingly. It felt like a headache but only more sensitive. Like I was having wave's coming out of my head. I looked around and saw a car speeding towards me. I quickly rolled out of the way as the car kept going. What the hell was going on with me?

After school I walked around the city for a bit. Thinking about what happened, and why. What could have possibly been the reason for these sudden changes? Then I remember something. During the time I was going to pass out, I noticed a small spider on the ground when I hit the floor. It must have been the spider. That was the only real answer to this…that or I had hit puberty.

I walked back home while Aunt May and Uncle Ben was at work. A part of me wanted to test out these new found powers. Before I could do that, I had to make a device too truly feel like a spider. I spent the last few nights working on a device that can wrap itself around my wrist. A portable device that with one tap of the finger, web would shoot out and attach to any surface.

After finishing the device four nights later, I placed them on both wrists. It was a simple device to conjure up. I made my hand go into a distinctive hand position, specifically sign language "I love you." And just like that, a shot of web shot from my wrist to the lamp across my room.

It was time to make a costume…


End file.
